


The Run

by shikaro



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot With Smut, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaro/pseuds/shikaro
Summary: AU were Misha is single and has no Kids.No hate towards Vicky, she´s perfect





	1. Chapter 1

Two months ago you moved to Bellingham. 

Since then nothing had changed. Every day you went for a run in the morning, enjoying the silence and surroundings.   
You never met anyone except today.   
You stretched your legs on a bench when someone suddenly asked   
„Are you new here?“  
You turned around and saw the most beautiful man you ever met   
„Ah… yeah actually. I moved here a few months ago“   
„That´s why I didn´t know you. I always run here at this time“ he said in a hushed voice.  
„Well, now you´re not the only one anymore“ you winked at him. He chuckled.   
„Yeah, seems so“ he said and smiled widely. 

You just stood there dumbfounded and didn´t know what to say.   
„Ah… I… I´m (Y/N). Nice to meet you Mr….?“ You said looking him in the eyes, extending your hand.  
„Collins. But you can call me Misha“ he said and took your hand.   
„Nice to meet you Misha“ you said and blushed.  
„Nice to meet you too (Y/N)“ he also blushed. 

You looked at the ground unsure what to say. Then he asked  
„Aw… I know this sounds weird but, would you like to grab a coffee?“ he again blushed.  
„Ah… yeah…. Sounds great“ you said. And the two of you headed towards the next coffee shop. 

You made a little small talk and said your goodbyes. 

Since this day, you met nearly every day for a run and became good friends. You exchanged numbers and met a few times to have dinner and a chat. 

The fact that he was way older than you didn´t matter to either of you. He became your very best friend and so did you. When you discovered that he´s an actor on a very popular show you were speechless.

„Why didn´t you tell me dude“ you pouted  
„I didn´t want to scare you princess.“   
„That doesn´t scare me but I thought you trust me….“ now you were sad because it hurt you so much that he kept this „Secret“  
„Oh I do trust you… but… there were so many people in my life that knew who I am and wanted to get the best of me… you know what I mean“ he stuttered and blushed.   
„What? They just wanted to get into your pants?“ you asked shocked and he nodded.   
„Yeah, well… seems like I´m irresistible“ he winked and you blushed.   
„Yeah… um… So what is your plan for today?“ you tried to change the subject and it worked.  
„I wanted to ask you if we want to have dinner at my place and get a little drunk“ he chuckled.   
„That sounds really good. When shall I be there?“   
„At 8, works for you? “   
„Yeah works for me “you answered.

At Misha´s:

„Oh no, come on Mish, I´m way too drunk for that “you giggled.   
“Aw come on. It´ll be fun princess” he chuckled and emptied his bottle. He wanted to play truth or dare. Such a child, you thought.  
“Ok you got me. But you start!”   
“ok ok… ” he said  
“Truth or dare?” you asked him  
“Dare” he said and you laughed.   
“Do 10 sit ups”   
“Alright” and he did.   
“Now you, truth or dare?” he said  
“Truth”  
“hmmmm ok. Let me think…. Did you ever give a blowjob?”  
You rolled your eyes. You knew this was going that way as drunk as he is.  
“Sure” you simply said and locked eyes with him. He licked his lips and you stared at them a few seconds.   
Then you cleared your throat and said   
“Truth or dare?”  
“Truth” he said  
“Did YOU ever give a blowjob?” now you smiled triumphantly.   
“Yes” he blushed, and your eyes grew big at that.   
“Wow, did you like it?” you asked him   
“Truth or dare?” he simply said and grinned  
“Dare” you challenged him  
“hm… well… give me a lap dance” he smiled his sideways grin

“Ok” you were up to anything right now. You got so hot just thinking about him giving head. He turned the music on and you got over to him. Straddling his lap and grinding down on him. A soft moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes at the sensation. “Fuck” he mumbled. You just grinned and did the same again and again. As the song ended he was a panting mess. He steadied himself in his pants.  
“Fuck princess, that was hot” he said, cheeks red.   
“You´re welcome” you winked and got off him and sat down at your spot on the couch.   
“Truth or dare Mish” you said  
“Dare” he looked you in the eyes. You were so wet from your encounter that you didn´t think and simply said  
“Kiss me”  
He got up and sat beside you. “Do you really want this? Or is it just the alcohol talking?”   
“Fuck Mish… I am so wet and horny right now… just… kiss me” and he did.   
He crashed his lips to yours. Sucking on your bottom lip and you moaned into his mouth. Tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss got heated and you had to brake it to take a breath. He kissed your jaw and then your neck. Biting down on your pulse point you moaned his name. “Mish…”   
“What do you want princess?” he mumbled into your neck  
“I want to blow you” you whispered in his ear. He sat back, and you straddled his lap. Grounding onto him as you kissed him again. He moaned into your mouth. You broke away from his mouth and kissed his stubble, down towards his neck, biting and sucking there, he moaned again and squeezed your ass. You went down further and opened his shirt, sucking on the exposed skin. Taking his nipple into your mouth, he took a sharp inhale.   
“Fuck that feels so good” he bucked into you. 

You unbuckled his belt and opened the zipper.  
He was already hard and leaking pre-cum. You kissed his head and he moaned a fuck. He gripped your head and forced you to look at him. When your eyes met you knew he wanted to say something but you didn´t let him. Instead you pulled his hard cock into your mouth and sucked him like you never had before. After a few minutes he was a panting mess. Your name rolled off his lips all the time.   
“Fuck (Y/N), stop it or I´ll cum in your sweet mouth” he panted, and you obeyed. 

You pulled away from his dick and kissed him passionately. He grunted as he tasted himself on you tongue. He moved so that he was on top of you. He kissed your jawline down to you neck. Biting here and there. His hands roamed your body. As he found the hem of your skirt he lifted it up and was surprised to find no panties.   
“Fuck (Y/N), no panties? Really? You´re going to kill me” he panted. You just smirked.   
You gasped as he found your already wet core. He circled your clit and your hips jerked.   
“Ooohhh, Mish… that feels so good. Don´t stop…” you panted.   
He pulled your skirt up to your waist to get better access and kept on kissing and sucking his way down to your core. As he finally arrived at his target he inhaled your scent.   
“Hmmmm so sweet. So fucking wet for me, aren´t you?” he grinned and you just nodded.   
He lowered his mouth to your folds and began lapping at them.   
“Fuck, Misha… aahhhh” you screamed at the first contact. But he didn´t stop, he just increased the pressure on your clit.   
Moving his tongue in circles around it. Your hips bucked up to his face to get more. He must have sensed that and took one finger   
to put it into your entrance. He slowly moved it all the way in and bent it upwards to find your g-spot.   
As he did you screamed his name all over again and came undone around his finger. Your cum splashing into his mouth and he greedily swallowed it.   
As you came down from your high he said   
“Fuck (Y/N), I didn´t know that you squirt. That was so hot” he grinned, and you just smiled at him.  
“Wanna feel you Mish” you said and pulled him close to kiss him. You moaned as you tasted yourself on his lips. He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly pushed in. Both of you gasped at the feeling.   
“You´re so tight…. Fuck…” he moaned and began to move slowly.   
“And you are fucking big… I never had such a big one…” you moaned into his mouth.   
He started at a painfully slow pace. Hitting you g-spot every time he slid back in and soon you panted and begged him to move faster. And boy he did. He literally fucked you into his couch. It didn´t take you long until you were screaming his name again and squirting all over him. He moaned at the sight and his thrusts began to falter.   
“I´m not gonna last sweetheart” he moaned and bucked his hips violently. After a few more thrusts he came inside of you. Screaming your name.   
He collapsed on top of you. Breathing heavily.   
After a few minutes he raised his head to look at you. Smiling like a kid.   
“That was…. That was… amazing (Y/N)” he said  
“Yes Misha, it was. I wanted this for so long…” you admitted.  
“Me too sweetheart.” He said and kissed you, still inside you.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a bit angsty ya´ll. If you want another chapter please let me know.

From then on you and Misha regularly met for a little fun. But the point was, you were falling for him. Pretty hard. You didn’t want to mess up the friendship you had, so you never told him. 

As faith would have it, one day you got up and needed to puke. You quickly went to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. Nothing came, sure it was just morning. Like every woman, you thought that you got the flu. So you called Misha and cancelled your appointment for the evening.   
“Hey (Y/N)” he said on the phone.  
“Hey Mish. I´m sorry, I think I got the flu. Just heaved for 10 minutes.” You said.  
“Oh no, are you alright? Should I come to yours? Help you with something?” he asked.  
“No, no. I got this. It´s alright. Just wanted to cancel our Date, if you could call it that.”   
“Oh. Alright.” He muttered.   
“Look, I´m sorry dude…” you started but he cut you off.  
“Nooo no no, it´s alright princess. Don´t be sorry. I just hope you´ll feel better soon.” He said.  
“Yeah, hope so too.” You muttered.   
You ended the call and laid back in bed. Thinking about him you fell asleep again. 

When you woke up a few hours later you felt a bit better. But still there was this strange feeling that it wasn´t just the flu.   
A few hours later you went to the pharmacy. You wanted to get something for your stomach.  
“Hi, I need something for the flu.” You said.   
“How long have you been sick?” she asked.  
“Since this morning. Been the first time I puked.” You said.  
“Was it just this morning or the whole day?” she asked.  
“Only this morning. Why?” you asked a little shocked, why did she wanted to know all this stuff? You just wanted something to make you feel better.  
“Are you pregnant? Sorry I need to ask that because if you´re pregnant you can´t take this kind of medicine” she said and gave you a warm smile.  
“oh… well… I don´t know if I´m pregnant to be honest.” You said.  
“It would be better if you´ll test that first. Here we have many different pregnancy tests. Just have a look” she told you and walked with her.  
“Hmmm. Which one is the best? The most correctly?” you asked her.  
“Well that would be this one here” she handed you a test.   
“Alright than I take that one and head home” you said unsure.  
“Very well.” She said and went behind the counter again. 

You left the pharmacy with a strange feeling. Could it be? Could you really be pregnant? Well you didn´t use protection with Misha but you were on the pill after all. You decided to just do the test and you´ll see.  
As you arrived at home you went straight to the bathroom. You peed on the test thing and left the bathroom after. You didn´t want to look. You didn´t want to know. Really. What would Misha say? What would he think? He would say he doesn´t want it and leave you, though you weren´t even a couple. Yeah he definitely would. He told you that every girl he ever met just wanted to get into his pants, for said reason. Shit…. Fuck…. What if you really are…. Stop! You can´t think like that. Just wait and see. Your mind ran wild at that moment. Still 3 minutes left. Shit, how will you survive this?   
The three minutes stretched for hours and you started shaking at some point.   
When the time was up you opened the bathroom door. Slowly you took your steps toward the test. Holding it in your hand, it was positive… “FUCK!!!!” you yelled.   
10 minutes later you were a bit calmer.   
“I need to call Misha to tell him.” You said to yourself. And again, your mind wandered. A few seconds later you held your phone in hands. Shit… what´s he going to say? It´s now or never. Just as you wanted to call him, your phone rang. Misha. Shit!  
“Hi Mish” you greeted him.  
“Hey (Y/N), how are you doing princess?” he asked concerned.  
“Well… I´m… I´m… feeling a bit better now.” You said hesitantly.   
“That´s great. Did you go see a doctor?” he asked.   
“No… I went to the pharmacy.” You muttered.  
“Alright. What did they say?”   
“They asked me if I´m pregnant because if so, they can´t give me that medicine” you still muttered.  
“oh… yeah sure they need to ask such things. And then?”  
“Well… I told her that I didn´t know if I was. So she told me to buy a pregnancy test.”  
“Oh… and… you… did the test?”   
“Yeah I did” you whispered.  
“What did it say?” he asked in an angsty voice.  
“I´m pregnant Mish… and it´s yours…” you said, tears streaming down your face. You sobbed.   
“Please…. Say something...” you were still sobbing. Then you only heard a “beep beep beep”. What the fuck? He just hangs up?


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so Long. My daughter was sick and I didn´t have the time to write. I hope you enjoy this Little fluffy chapter. That´s the end of the Story (sorry about it being so short).   
> I´ll start a new ff soon, but this time it´s gonna be Destiel/Cockles…. so stay tuned :P

Pacing your living room for 15 minutes now, you couldn´t believe that he really hung up on you. What did he think now? What will he do? Aaaaaah Shit. I can´t deal with this. You thought about going for a run as someone knocked at your door.   
Who could this be? With that question in mind you went to the door. You opened it and were shocked to see Misha standing there looking at you with red eyes. Did he cry? What does he want here?  
“What… what do you want here Mish?” you asked him.  
“Can I see the test?” he asked friendly, smiling.   
“Yeah sure. Come in.” you said and stepped aside to let him in.   
He walked over to your couch and took a seat. Still smiling at you. You couldn´t believe your own eyes and shook your head. Why was he smiling? That little shit… You went to your bathroom to get the pregnancy test. As you came back to your living room Misha was still sitting on your couch. You passed him the test and sat down next to him. He looked at it and smiled again. What the fuck? Why is he smiling? 

An uncomfortable silence spread between the two of you and it felt like hours until Misha finally spoke.  
“You know (Y/N), I… I… I don´t know how to say it… but…. I always wanted kids. And if it is with you, it´s even better.” He said and turned to you. Looking deep into your eyes.   
“Huh? What?.... Why?” you asked.  
“I know I never told you this… but…. I fell for you. And I´m in love with you since our first time… you know… sex.” He said and blushed. Fucking blushed!   
“fuck… Mish!!! You can´t just hang up on me, then come here and drop a bomb like that! What do you think??” you said a bit angry because it really stung that he did that.   
“I hung up because I needed to see you! See the test!! See that it´s real!!” he said. Tears began to form in his eyes.   
“Why would I lie to you? Why should I Mish? You know I care about you, probably more than I should, but..” you said but were interrupted by Misha´s lips on yours.   
“Does that mean you feel the same way? Oh please tell me you do… I couldn´t live with just being friends.” He said, still so close. He dipped his forehead to yours and let out a shaky breath.   
“I do… I fell for you a long time ago..” you couldn´t say more because he was already attacking your mouth again.   
He deepened the kiss. All tongues and teeth. When he stopped he said,   
“Do you want to be the mother to my child?” it sounded totally cheesy, but there was nothing in the world you wanted more right now.   
“Yes, I do” you said with a smile and kissed him again. You made out like teenagers for a good amount of time. Mumbling sweet nothings against each other’s mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know how you liked it
> 
> Feedback feeds the writer


End file.
